


Another World’s Jasmine

by Cornholio4



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A series of oneshots, F/M, Post Kingdom Hearts III, The new worlds are based on different sources, also on FanFiction, this another darker world’s version of Jasmine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Maleficent used the Book of Prophecies to bring forth different darker versions of worlds that Sora had been too. He found himself falling for the new Agrabah’s version of Jasmine. See how their relationship develops after Malefcient is defeated.





	1. Chapter 1

It seems that even after the threat of Xehanort and Organisation XIII had been dealt with once and for all, there were still threats out there in the universe. After having fixed the after effects of the magic he used to bring Kairi back, they soon saw that Maleficent and Pete were still out there wanting to restart their plans with the power of a Book of Prophecies that they had attained.

With their new power, they created new worlds (or rather finding and bringing forth worlds that existed outside their reality) and most of their new worlds were similar to ones he had visited. But Maleficent brought forth darker twisted versions of these worlds so she could recruit new allies to help her. These new allies were twisted evil versions of friends that Sora made in the original versions of these worlds and it made Sora sick, he could expect no less from someone who proudly boasted herself as 'the Mistress of All Evil'.

He was now going to these new worlds and taking down the villains and darkness there,

He had already dealt with:

A Woody in a toy world like the one in the adventure Sora just had. Only this one was an absolute bully who was after anyone who could be a threat onto his position as Andy's favourite toy and used an abused Slinky toy as his personal attack dog.

A version of Gepetto who used living puppets turned to human to replace government officials, he already had the majority of officials in half of a kingdom being his literal puppet leaders and was on his way to forming an empire.

A version of Tarzan who was violently anti human.

Right now he had gone to the new version of Agrabah and dealt with an evil Aladdin there, this one was a cruel heartless thief who thanks to Maleficent's help had found the Genie's Lamp in the Cave of Wonders. He had used the Genie's magic to pretend to be the Prince with intention to take the throne of Agrabah with his world's Jasmine as a trophy wife.

He had rescued Jasmine (who here was thankfully good and nice like the other one he knew) and the Sultan and went to face Aladdin. Aladdin had used the Genie's magic to turn his Abu in a giant gorilla for his personal attack dog which Sora dealt with.

Before Aladdin could make his 3rd wish, Jasmine went up to him seductively saying she wanted to be his queen. However it was a ruse to keep his guard down long enough for her to steal the Lamp.

She had used the magic to become an all powerful sorceress, that the army Aladdin had brought with him to impose his martial law on the citizens of Agrabah had disappeared and that the Genie was forever freed from servitude so no one could misuse his powers.

The Genie was happy to be free (like Jasmine he was as good as the one Sora knew) and Aladdin's fury at being denied his 3rd wish caused the darkness in him to overload and turn him into a Heartless. Jasmine used her new powers to help him defeat Abu (Jasmine turning him back into a monkey) and Aladdin.

Jasmine shook her in sigh and pity at where Aladdin had stood; she was joined with Sora in thinking about how his dark path caused him to end up like this.

Sora had been invited to stay as a guest at the Palace so far and Sora decided to agree not to be rude.

Late one night Sora had seen Jasmine sneaking out of her room and followed her. He saw that she was sneaking out the window to go up on the balcony and Sora was surprised at how acrobatic she could be.

He had ended up bumping into the back of her and falling down, Jasmine helped him up with an apology and Sora could not help but think of how similar she looked to the Jasmine he had previously known. A bit older at 17 and her blue clothing looked more detailed despite still being the midriff exposing attire.

She was beautiful and Sora was being a bit embarrassed by being close to her, "So what are you doing out here Jasmine?" Sora asked and Jasmine sighed as she took his hand making him nervous. She showed him to the balcony as they looked it over.

The view was nice, "I like to sneak out to get a view and I have sneaked out before disguised as a commoner to see for myself. A lot of my citizens are poor, hungry and homeless and it always breaks my heart to see them like that. Some have to steal what they need to survive but most of the guard holds them in contempt, especially with the worst ones who kill and take whatever they want. Those like Aladdin makes it worst for them with their reputation, to think that Aladdin could take it so far." Jasmine told him sounding so depressed and bitter.

Sora put a comforting hand on her shoulder and nodded in understanding "you care about the people of Agrabah, you're just like the other Jasmine I knew and I wish your Aladdin was like the one I knew as well..."

Sora had explained the concept of the worlds to her and Jasmine was surprised but took it in stride. "When I become Sultana I plan to improve things for my subjects, tackle their problems and issues head on. Of course it would help if I had a brave and kind consort at my side..." Jasmine told him with a smile and a smirk.

It caught Sora off guard and he caught her giving him a wink, was she flirting with him?

"You're just joking, aren't you Jasmine? I am sure there are better options than a simple island boy like me..." Sora told her and she shook her head.

"Don't sell yourself so short Sora; I admire how you stood up to Aladdin and those monsters. You were willing to risk yourself and I can tell from our conversation you are caring boy who cares about protecting his friends and innocents. I bet my counterpart would have been interested in you if she didn't have her Aladdin." Jasmine told her and Sora did not know what to say.

Then Jasmine had an idea and she used her magic to change her attire in a red version of her usual one with a golden crown. Sora had his jaw wide open seeing how attractive she looked like this and Jasmine walked up to him seductively which made Sora red with nervousness and it seemed that she was about to kiss him.

Before their lips touched she pulled back laughing as she used her magic to change back, "Sorry about that Sora, that was mean in teasing you like that." Jasmine apologised to him and Sora glared at her for a second, "but seriously I do like you Sora and I don't want to pressure you but what do you think of me? I will accept it if you want to just be friends but if you want we can start with a date?" Jasmine asked standing back.

Sora looked torn, he had to realise the connection when he was talking to her. He knew the other Jasmine as a friend but didn't have the time to spend with her as he had with this one as they opened up about what they have gone through and their desires.

"Well I do feel something but Donald says we have to protect the order of things, which the worlds have to stay separate..." Sora told her and Jasmine had her arms crossed.

"Yet people have gone to other worlds and here is what I think about this 'order', it sounds ridiculous. I had my father tell me about needing to choose a suitor so I am not a fan of laws that don't make sense to me. So how do you feel Sora in your heart, why don't you let your heart decide?" Jasmine asked and Sora thought it over.

What did he want in his Heart?

Well Donald may kill him when he finds out...

"I will come back after I stop Maleficent, we can have a date afterwards and see how it goes." Sora told her with a smile which she returned. They decided to return to their rooms before the guards noticed them out of their rooms.

Jasmine decided to give Sora goodnight kiss on the cheek which made him embarrassed and her chuckling. Sora went back to bed thinking he would deal with the reactions later and at least one good thing came out of Maleficent messing with her Book of Prophecies.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sora had made it to Maleficent's castle in her world after taking out most of her allies in the worlds she brought forth. He had actually found a new ally to help him on this adventure, Yozora from Verum Rex._

_So the character from the video game in the Toy Box world turned out to be real and from another world of his own, that opens up a bunch of questions as to how he exists as a real person on one world and yet a character in another one, why he looked like Riku and why Rex thought he was him._

_Yozora had some knowledge of the other worlds and though he was weirded out by the fact he was a character from a video game, he offered his services to Sora. They had fought and defeated a monster called a Bahamut (Sora could definitely have seen how Rex was having so much trouble beating him in the game)._

_Upon reaching the castle they had fought the Heartless that were there as well as going through several allies that Maleficent had gathered from the worlds. "I wonder if I could bring her home, she could be used as a light for my wedding." Yozora smirked at the jar they had used to trap the evil Tinkerbell they had defeated._

_Her dress had been a darker shade of green and she was glaring openly at them. She served an evil Peter Pan who kept the visiting children to Neverland as prisoners and would not take it well at the mere mention of them wanting to leave. She also was openly and violently hostile to any girl that liked Peter or vice versa. Her Peter Pan had been defeated, the children rescued and she had joined Maleficent to get revenge._

_They then took on an evil version of Queen Elsa from Sora's last adventure; she had embraced her darkness and was eager to make her entire world into her frozen kingdom. Upon defeating her he looked down at her in pity while she remarked that all the stupid trying to reach her inner goodness made her sick and reminded her too much of her foolish naive sister._

_After dealing with Pete they had managed to reach Maleficent and fought with her, Sora fought with the X Blade and Yozora fought with his sword. They had taken her down but before she went to dragon form, she smirked at them and began monologing:_

" _To think that Xehanort thought to use me as his pawn and yet I have outlasted him with my own plans, rebuilding my legion of allies was a lot more fun with the Book of Prophecies and being able to bring forth those that reminded you of your own friends Sora. I see you made a new friend who looks like that disappointment Riku, to think I considered him a son and yet you have proven yourself as the superior warrior. To think that he made Keyblade Master before you. Whatever the outcome of this battle, remember that I have returned before and I can again..."_

_When she turned into a dragon she fought with Yozora and Sora with them defeating her, they then closed the Book of Prophecies so they can turn it in to be locked away. Sora smiled as now they can think of getting the new worlds brought forth settled as well as think of his upcoming date that he promised..._

* * *

It had been a few days since defeating Maleficent and he was able to take a break, he had arranged with Jasmine to take her out. He would be taking her to the Le Grand Bristo in Twilight Town.

Sora was using the Gummi Ship to take him to the new Agrabah world, most were wondering what to do about multiple versions of the same world going about (and as Xehanort himself has proven multiple versions of the same person walking about was something to worry about) and while the potential darker nature of these worlds was being considered they were willing to help them settle in this new universe

Sora had gone to the palace of Agrabah to be greeted by the Sultan himself; Sora never met the father of the other Jasmine he knew so he didn't know how much the same or different he was from his other counterpart. Sora still found him a nice man who just seemed a little easily distracted.

"Good timing Sora and I just want to say that I am happy that it seemed that finally Jasmine a boy she likes. I thought that Prince Ali might have been the one but that didn't turn out so well, to think that I welcomed the worst street rat in my entire kingdom into the palace as a potential suitor..." the Sultan told him and Sora was nervous at his use of the phrase 'street rat' as it sounded unpleasant, but he was talking about the twisted evil Aladdin here.

Sora had his jaw open at Jasmine looking lovely in the purple outfit she had chosen for herself with magical sparks from her fingers, " _Of course she wished to be a Sorceress._ " Sora reminded himself as Sora smiled at her and joined her.

The Sultan waved goodbye to them as they left hand in hand with Sora wishing he had tried to dress up nicely for his first date, "I have been waiting for you to take us to a whole new world." Jasmine told him with a smile as they reached the Gummi Ship.

Sora showed her how to strap in her seatbelt and once they were ready Sora flew them to Twilight Town. Jasmine looked out the window and was amazed at seeing all the stars and planets up close and Sora wished he didn't have to concentrate on steering, just so he would be able to take her hand as they take in the sight.

They reached Twilight Town and Sora helped Jasmine out and she was staring at the buildings and people around in amazement. "A lifetime of seeing the same architecture, this is beyond words..." Jasmine said with delight as Sora took her arm and arm (to both of their embarrassment) to the Bristo.

They reached the outside where Little Chef was waiting for Sora and Jasmine as he had reserved seats. Sora took the menu and Jasmine was wondering if the rat was staring at them. "I will have the Lobster Mousse please Little Chef." Sora told the rat and Jasmine was wide eyed at seeing her date talk to the rat.

Jasmine however looked at the menu and said that the Carrot Potage sounded good, Little Chief nodded as he went inside. "Little Chef is the head chef at the Bristo." Sora explained and Jasmine stared at him for a moment to process this information.

They sat looking awkward at eachother until their food came and they tucked in, Jasmine had to admit she hasn't taste anything like it and Sora was awestruck not used to eating anything fancy.

"I have to admit I am not used to anything fancy like this and I am on a date with a princess, I am pretty much out of my league here as a normal village boy..." Sora told only to find that he could no longer talk. He looked and saw jasmine was staring at him in disapproval.

"Don't want to hear yourself put yourself like that Sora, you are a brave kind boy who fought against great evil as you have told me myself. I don't see a normal village boy, I see the warrior hero I wanted to go out with." Jasmine chided him and then clicked her fingers and Sora found he could talk again.

When they finished Sora took her to an outdoor movie screening of a black and white movie starring King Mickey. They sat down next to eachother hand in hand as they watched it together.

Later they went back to the Gummi Ship and before they shared a look, Jasmine decided to go for the initiative in kissing him on the lips and Sora was beginning to return it. They then heard squawking and found Donald had noticed them.

"Jasmine this is my friend Donald and Donald this is Princess Jasmine from the new Agrabah that Maleficent brought forth." Sora said introducing the both of them. Jasmine gave him a friendly wave but Donald began squawking.

"Sora, what are you doing? You know the worlds have to stay separate for the order of the worlds!" Donald squawked and Jasmine began glaring at him and then asked Sora if they could go.

Sora had the door close as Donald was yelling that this was not the end of it, "So I had a great time Sora but it looks like if I want to be your girlfriend then I might have to deal with at least one of your disapproving friends." Jasmine sighed after Sora gave her an apologetic look.

Sora was startled as Jasmine asked "so do you want us to be officially together, I would be fine if you wanted to take it slow or stay friends for the moment..." Jasmine found her answer as Sora decided it was his turn to surprise her with a kiss.

A kiss she eagerly returned, Sora knew there would be some criticism about this and what it pertains to this order that doesn't make sense to Sora but he was listening to his heart. He had a great time with Jasmine and found himself attached to this new Jasmine and he decided it would be worth it to try taking it to another step...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Elsa mentioned here (the canon one is still my fave Disney royalty and I am super looking forward to Frozen 2) is based on the one from a previous version of Frozen, you know the one that was going to be the villain of the movie before they got to Let It Go and realised the lyrics of the song don't match her character so they changed the entire movie to match the song and for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short simpler chapter to show I am not abandoning this.

Jasmine always loved spending time sneaking out of the palace to look through her kingdom of Agrabah and do her best to try and help those she found in need. She would bring spare clothes and food to the starving and needy, besides spending time with Rajah in the palace it was one of her favourite things to do.

She knew she would be able to do it at a grander scale once she was Sultana; she loved her father and thought he did the best job he could but he was a bit distracted but he didn't see the problems first hand like she was able to.

After accepting a hug from a grateful homeless child, she thought she would have to get back to the palace. As much as she would like to continue on as she was doing; she would get into trouble if she was late once more to the scheduled duties.

After finding a place to herself between two buildings she used her magic to transport her directly to her room, startling Rajah. She stroked him apologetically and he purred in response, Jasmine then sighed as she got out of the room.

Her new sorceress powers made it far easier to sneak out of the palace than it had ever been. Still she had to deal with her father's advisors talking with her about what is expected of the heir to the kingdom. It was annoying and irritating for Jasmine; especially whenever they tried to subtly imply she should search for a more appropriate suitor than some island boy.

She would glare in response to these remark and thought that maybe in the future, she would should attempt to try and change reality so they had already spoken to her so she can have it over and done with.

Her eyes glanced at the window for a second and spotted Sora's Gummi Ship in the sky with a grin, she then got up and stated "sorry but I see we will be having a guest at the palace. As Princess I must greet them so we will have to cut it short." She got out and then closed the door and snapped her fingers at it.

She chuckled at the sound of the advisors trying to open the door, with her magic she made it so it would be closed until the end of her lessons. By the time they do get it open they will have to move on with their schedule.

She went up to the balcony of her room to greet Sora with a kiss as he went through the window.

"Love your timing Sora; you saved me from a dull lesson." Jasmine told him and Sora gave her a smile that seemed down. "Something the matter?" Jasmine asked in concern and Sora sighed.

"Nothing much but Donald is pestering me about messing with the order and that the worlds should stay separate; he is one of my best friends but he takes this unwritten order of things more seriously than most. Goofy doesn't mind, Riku and Kairi are happy for me and King Mickey says the decision is mine to make." Sora explained and Jasmine gave a shake of her head; it had been a week since then and it seemed like Donald would not relent on this for the moment

Still he may give up fighting this, if not well Jasmine will not relent either. "Though I think you might want to know that my Mum overheard me and Kairi talking about you, she wants to meet you herself." Sora told her and Jasmine was ecstatic at the idea, she was all too happy to meet her hopeful future mother in law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are fans of the Discworld series by the late Terry Pratchett (though I only have one of the books and the DVD of the Hogfather adaptation though it's not the book I have), can you spot the reference I put in this chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

In Twilight Town, there had been a festival going on with inhabitants from other worlds and Sora was attending on a date with Jasmine. Jasmine was in awe looking around in glee and in awe at everything, “I never saw a large collection of different people before Sora. It’s so amazing.” Jasmine told him and Sora smiled back at him.

“Nothing looks as amazing as the girl whose hand I’m holding.” Sora told her and Jasmine him a smirk and was about to kiss when they heard two shocked glances. They looked and were stunned to see the first versions of Aladdin and Jasmine that Sora had met.

“Jasmine this is.......... Aladdin and Jasmine, Aladdin and Jasmine meet....... Jasmine. She is from the other Agrabah that Maleficent pulled forward.” Sora explained nervously as this situation had never occurred to him happening. He should have expected but it had never come to his mind.

Aladdin was looking back and forth between the two Jasmines and the two in question were staring at eachother. Then they both smiled and shook their hands as the two couples went to sit down on a nearby bench.

“The clothes look different but I feel like I am looking at a mirror.” Sora’s Jasmine stated looking at her counterpart as they didn’t know what to think. “So what are you like in your world Aladdin?” She then asked trying to be nice, even though she couldn’t take it on him it was not easy looking at the almost spitting image of the man she hated more than she had ever hated anyone.

“Well I grew up as a thief, only took what I needed to eat and survive. I met Jasmine and found the lamp and managed to turn my life around.” Aladdin sharing a smile at his Jasmine. He then looked at the other one and asked dreadfully “please tell me, I heard that in your world that I was evil and joined Maleficent so...... how was I like?”

Jasmine sighed sadly and told them “stole whatever he wanted even from those living worse than he did, showed only concern for himself and was the most wanted criminal in all of Agrabah. In a disguise he made me think he was someone else who was charming and..... I was so disgusted when I learned I was duped by a monster. I am sorry as I am trying not to see you as him but........”

Jasmine was about to tear up but Sora pulled her into a comforting hug which she was grateful for. Then they remembered they had audience and looked embarrassed.

“So you two are together.” The other Jasmine stated with a grin and she and Aladdin didn’t need an answer as their faces were enough. “Have to admit while I wondered who I may have ended up with if I never met Aladdin or if he was someone else, but I didn’t think you would be an option Sora.” She then told them as Sora shook his head.

“No offence but I don’t know exactly how different you both are. I did feel a connection when I met her and that it couldn’t be help. I think Jasmine here is special.” Sora told them as Sora put an arm around Jasmine to the amusement of the other couple.

“I think they all are Sora.” Aladdin stated doing to the same to his Jasmine. Soon enough the coupes shared a kiss. They soon said goodbye to eachother and went off their ways.

“That was odd meeting another me; still she can keep her ex-thief while i have my warrior.” Jasmine told Sora taking him into a kiss with her arms around his waist and Sora doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the short length but I will try and make future chapters longer. I want to admit for April Fools Day I was thinking of doing a chapter where Jasmine pranks Sora by using her the Red Jafar form, have Sora wake up in a magically transformed castle bedroom and telling him that he had used the Kingdom Hearts to take over the universe, killed the other Princesses of Light sparing only her and taking her as his queen. Sora would have been frantic thinking he was in an evil nightmare before Jasmine had to reveal to him it was just a prank.
> 
> Has anyone else seen the new 101 Dalmations Street cartoon? I have only seen bits of it and only 1 episode but I liked what I saw so far.
> 
> Also for the record due to how hard it was trying to differentiate the Two Jasmines in this chapter, I will never use the other one for a chapter again. Just too complicated and confusing to write.


	5. Chapter 5

Sora and Jasmine had gone on their latest date to Twilight Town and Sora was feeling nervous about it. Since he had something special to offer to Jasmine and wanted to wait for the right time.

 

Jasmine had taken some Agrabah gold coins to be exchanged for Munny so she could go shopping, “You know you can use your magic to change your clothes whenever you want, right?” Sora pointed out to her when they were outside the clothing store.

 

“I know but that would take the fun out of this.” Jasmine told him giving him a kiss on the cheek before going inside. Sora waited for her on the outside thinking about what had gone on recently.

 

He had taken Jasmine to meet his mother on Destiny Islands and she pretty much welcomed Jasmine into their hut home with open arms. She also embarrassed Sora by talking about how she would have to think about moving to Agrabah herself when both he and Jasmine inevitably get married. Sora’s face was red and Jasmine was just amused by the whole thing.

 

Jasmine had been introduced to other friends that Sora made including his Nobodies and unofficial siblings Roxas and Xion, while they were staying at Twilight Town with Roxas’s friends they had been introduced to Sora’ mother. Since she had the situation with them and the concept of Nobodies explained to Sora’s mother, she pretty much unofficially adopted them on the spot.

 

Riku and Kairi were always like siblings to Sora and now he had more sibling figures.

 

He had met with Yen Sid, King Mickey, Aqua and Riku as the Keyblade Masters around; they met regularly to discuss any potential threats in the galaxy as a sort of council. Not much of the sort happened ever since Sora defeated Maleficent for the time being but it was always safe to be on high alert.

 

Yen Sid did reveal to him that he had taken an apprentice in sorcery in Dopey, one of the 7 friends of Snow White back on her world. He had not thought much about Snow White ever since his first adventure but he did see her and the other Princesses of Light at the festival where Jasmine met the original one he had met.

 

After some time Jasmine exited in one of the outfits she bought and carrying a bag with her other stuff in it. “Decided I wanted to blend in more when we were out and about in Twilight Town. So I don’t stick out as a fancy princess, so how do I look Sora?” Jasmine asked posing to Sora as he looked at her in glee.

 

She was wearing a blue top showing her midriff, red sneakers, a black jacket and blue jeans. She did not have any of her jewellery and did not look like an Arabian princess. “Love your outfit Jasmine but you would look lovely in anything.” Sora complimented her and she called him a charmer, “So you wonder how your dad or the palace staff in Agrabah would react seeing you go about like this?” Sora decided to ask and Jasmine grinned.

 

“Dad may be shocked but I think he will take it well, as for those stuck up palace staff; I am looking forward to their reaction.” Jasmine laughed along with him. They walked through the town and a duo teenagers were whistling at Jasmine with Sora glaring at them, Jasmine just flicked her fingers and turned their heads into wolf heads for a second causing them to scream away running.

 

Sora snickered at this and they sat down on a bench, Sora coughed and decided to ask the question to Jasmine he was ready to asking for quite some time “Jasmine, are you serious about wanting us to still be together and be together as long as we can?”

 

Jasmine was taken aback and responded “what kind of stupid question is that Sora? I would not rather be with anyone else, why are you asking this? Did Donald’s stupid statements about the stupid ‘order’ getting to you again?”

 

Sora shook his head and told her “no, I just wanted to be sure before I gave you this.....” Sora told her reaching into his jacket pocket.

 

Jasmine was stunned wondering if he was seriously going to do this since she knew they were close but they were not together for as long as other couples do before they decide to get THAT serious.

 

However Jasmine was taken aback as Sora pulled out some sort of star shaped fruit, “It’s a Papou Fruit, I had Donald teach me a spell to keep it fresh in my pocket.” Sora told her with a smile and realised he would have to explain as Jasmine stared dumbfounded.

 

“It’s a fruit that grows on Destiny Island, the legend goes that whenever two people share a Papou Fruit then their destinies and lives will forever be intertwined.” Sora explained to her and Jasmine took a moment to process this before giggling to Sora’s confusion.

 

“I will be happy to share this with you.” Jasmine told him with a shake of her head as they began tucking into the fruit. “Gave me a shock when I thought you were going to ask something else, but nevermind.” Jasmine admitted but Sora did not look like he understood.

 

Watching this play out were Riku and Kairi, “so things are now serious, now that they shared a Papou Fruit, huh Riku?” Kairi asked him but Riku shook his head.

 

“How did a naive doofus like Sora end up in a relationship with a princess?” Riku muttered under his breath.

 

“Sora is Sora but we would not have him any other way.” Kairi remarked and Riku silently agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sora had been fighting through the massive army that Aladdin had used to take over this Agrabah; he was cursing Maleficent for making him have to face those who were counterparts of those he had befriended. He had used his Keyblade to unlock the cages that the evil Aladdin had used to trap Jasmine and the Sultan._

_He met Jasmine’s eyes and the grateful smile that was on her face; it felt the same warmth that the remembered from the other Jasmine he had met. At least the words that Maleficent had brought forth; had some familiarities and hope in them._

_“Young warrior; you have our eternal gratitude. Any reward or title you desire after this is over is yours.” The Sultan told him but Sora said this was just his duty. Sora then rushed into the throne room where there was the giant gorilla Abu who was magically transformed._

_Unbeknownst to Sora as he was charging in to attack Jasmine had sneaked in to see if she could help. Then Sora noticed grinning form the throne was the world’s Aladdin. He was decked in his prince attire of robes and a turban with a black and red pattern; with his demeanour and colored attire he seemed more like Jafar than the Aladdin he knew. He recognised the genie that was floating nearby watching something on the TV that he had poofed up for himself._

_Aladdin motioned for Abu to pause for a minute and he was reluctant to do so._

_“So it’s the mighty Keyblade bearer Sora; Maleficent has told me about you. Since this is my coronation day as the new Sultan of Agrabah; I will grant you the chance to surrender.” Aladdin told him with a smug look on his face. Sora glared back as he shook his head._

_“So be it; it’s a shame you could have been my right hand man. Maleficent told me that in another world that we are friends.”Aladdin stated looking quite disappointed and remorseful but Sora could see it was just an act._

_“The Aladdin I know is everything you are not; I heard about you from the citizens on the streets about how you are willing to rob and kill anyone to get wealth. You are a greedy selfish monstrous thug!” Sora told him and it seemed to set Aladdin off._

_“Don’t you dare judge me; you have no idea what I have been through! My dad left my Mum to go seek a fortune for us and he got himself killed when his partners turned on him. Mum died and I had to fend for myself; I had to learn from my dad’s old friend Abis Mal on how to survive!” Aladdin ranted on him and Sora for a second felt a tinge of sympathy for him._

_But remembering what he has done Sora replied “sorry I missed the part of your story where you explained how you were justified in killing people and not sparing those who are living worse off than you are. Not to mention you are working with the Mistress of All Evil; sorry for what you had to go through but it doesn’t justify what you have done!”_

_Aladdin was now furious but then Jasmine started walking up to Aladdin; “Prince Ali; I am now ready to take your place as your queen. I will stand and support you my handsome king.” Jasmine told him with a flirting tone of voice making Aladdin pleased; Sora was shocked and was about to ask Jasmine what she was doing._

_Jasmine turned to him and gave him a wink and Sora recognised this was an act; Jasmine got close and it looked like they were about to kiss when Jasmine swiped the Lamp hanging from his belt._

_She started rubbing the lamp as Aladdin was stunned by what happened; she got his attention from the TV and Jasmine stated “Genie for my first wish I want to be able to fight back so I wish I was an all powerful sorceress; for my second wish I wish that Aladdin’s army was gone forever!” Jasmine told the Genie quickly and he was happy to click his fingers._

_Sora then saw Jasmine teleported herself across the room feeling excited and giddy at the power she could now feel. The bodies of Aladdin’s soldiers had disappeared and Aladdin panicked as he looked out the window and saw that there was no trace of his army anymore._

_“Genie; I don’t want anyone to abuse the power of the Lamp anymore just as Aladdin has so I wished you were forever free from the Lamp and any wish making obligations.” Jasmine told the Genie and he made it to Sora’s grin and Aladdin’s even more panick._

_The Genie then began hugging Jasmine thanking her and Aladdin yelling that the Genie still owes him a wish. Aladdin motioned Abu to start attacking again and Sora was ready with his Keyblade._

_Jasmine was ready to help out but then they saw that Aladdin was being enveloped into Darkness; Sora realised he was turning into a Heartless with his anger. “You took my army away and played with my feelings; I would have been a better Sultan than any others that Agrabah has ever had! Now we will destroy Agrabah and everything in it......” Aladdin told them as he was being transformed........._

 

Sora awoke and saw he was lying on a bed and saw that Jasmine was watching over him with concern; he remembered that he was feeling tired while Jasmine was visiting Destiny Islands. Sora had gone to get a nap but it seemed he had a nightmare; or maybe there were Dream Eaters invading his dreams.

 

“Sorry Jasmine had a nightmare; a memory of when I had to fight Aladdin.” Sora told her apologetically and Jasmine looked down knowing how that would be a nightmare.

 

“Still would never trade that memory since it led to me getting to meet you!” Sora told her and Jasmine smiled at him.

 

“Always the charmer bet you wouldn’t mind waking up to seeing me every morning.” Jasmine told her with a teasing tone of voice making him embarrassed. “Just make you get some rest Sora; sweet dreams and here is something to help you.” Jasmine told him picking up a dream catcher she had bought at a market in Twilight Town.

 

She then hung it up and used a spell on it to make sure Sora would have sweet dreams when it was nearby. Sora thanked her as he went back to sleep peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Sora had taken Jasmine to visit his friend Captain Jack Sparrow's world and Jasmine had seen him more excited to be visiting a world than he had ever been in a long while. He was in his captain's garb on the ship that he had recently gotten (during his adventure taking down Xehanort once and for all) singing a song about how a life's life was for him.

"Well if a pirate's life for you, then maybe I should abdicate my claim as princess of Agrabah and come live with you sailing the seas on this world." Jasmine had joked to him which he laughed at.

Jasmine had gotten an idea of a role playing game they could try, she teleported herself to the cells at the bottom of the ship and she would pretend to be Sora's prisoner. Sora tried his best to be in character as he started and told her "Looks like we got Agrabah's finest treasure... sorry Jasmine, I don't want to objectify you by calling you that Jasmine..." Sora startled and Jasmine gave a sigh.

" _I know you don't mean it Sora but this is part of the game, guess this is the one and only occasion where you being the kind boy I live is a downside..._ " Jasmine whispered to him and Sora got back into it.

"So do you plan on ransoming me back to my father you foul pirate?" Jasmine asked him sternly and Sora was surprised at how convincing she was at the role.

"I am not sure, I don't know if your slob of a Sultan has enough gold for me to part with a beauty like you. I like what I see..." Sora told her staring down to her stomach area and looked like he was about to apologise again when he slipped back into character.

Jasmine then put her hand out of the bars and gave a slight slap to his cheek, now it was Jasmine who looked like she was about to apologise before she got back into the role. "Don't think for a second I will just accept being a helpless damsel, if you want me to continue being your prisoner then you will have to deal with someone who refuses to cooperate with you." Jasmine told him defiantly and Sora thought of how beautiful she looked like that.

Then again he didn't think she ever not looked beautiful to him.

"I am the captain and on the seas I make the laws, I can pronounce us man and wife, you could be the queen of the seas." Sora told her and Jasmine decided to break the role and gave him a sly smile. Then they heard the ship crash into something.

Jasmine teleported out and they stopped pretending as they made sure eachother was alright, they went up and Sora saw the ship had hit a rock. Jasmine used her magic to fix it and Sora steered it away.

Perhaps doing their game when they were the only two on the ship and thus no one else to steer the ship in open waters was probably not the best ideas either of them had...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one to keep this story going. I have to admit I had current reservations about checking out things anything Pirates of the Caribbean related. I have a love hate relationship with the Pirates level in Kingdom Hearts 3. I liked the ships and collecting crabs but I don't like the realistic graphics as it looks ugly to me (I have the same issue with the graphics in the Fallout games) and the race with Luxord has to be one of it not the most frustrating, annoying, agitating, unfair and downright near impossible sections of all the video games I have ever played (I consider it a miracle I managed to beat it on my second playthrough in so few tries).

**Author's Note:**

> The Aladdin mentioned is based on his incarnation from Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier. The parody comedy fan musical from the awesome Starkids. The Woody mentioned here was based on the previous version of him from the infamous Black Friday Pitch (I am sure if they stayed with that version the Woody toys would have collected dusts on the shelves or kids would be like Sid with their Woody toys). The Gepetto mentioned is based on the version from the Fables comic books.


End file.
